After Graduation
by KitchenReno
Summary: SOL Yuri/Comedy. Hikage X Katsuragi, Homura X Asuka
1. Chapter 1 Asuka X Homura

"Asuka! Today we settle this!" Homura shouted from where she stood atop a streetlamp.  
She flourished a Katana menacingly at her... for lack of a better word "Rival" in an attempt to get her attention.

"Not now Homura-chan, I'm eating lunch," Asuka replied, not looking up from her futomaki sushi roll - Only because she still had it in her mouth at the time, it came across as "Mmm mmm mmmph-phmm, 'm mmphmh phmph."  
Homura flushed red with embarrassment, angrily glaring at the gawking onlookers.

"Homura, let her eat her lunch in peace," Haruka called from a table not from where Asuka sat, "She'll have plenty of time to flirt with you when she's finished."  
Snickering on the part of the other customers on the porch broke out - And it did not escape homura's notice.  
"Sh-shut up!" Homura shouted angrily, almost losing her footing as she stomped a foot in rage, "And what are you doing here!?"

"Haruka-Sama!" Mirai shouted angrily, slamming her empty water glass down on the table and glaring at the woman across from her, "Why did you have to draw her attention to us!?"  
Yagyuu, who was sitting next to Mirai, quietly put an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder, but said nothing.  
Hibari - who was seated across from Yagyuu and next to Haruka - was too busy keeping Haruka and Yagyuu from kicking each other under the table to comment.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH THEM!?" Homura roared indignantly, pointing at them with her sword, beet-red with anger, and in response, Haruka looked Homura in the eye, and once she was certain that she'd made eye contact, kissed Hibari right on the mouth.

Homura fell off the lamp post - And chaos reigned.

"Honestly Yagyuu-chan, it was just a kiss," Hibari said in annoyance as she pulled a swearing Mirai out from the rubble, "There was no need to react like that."  
"XXXXXXXXXXXX!" Mirai screamed at the world in general, "XXXXXXX,XXXXXXX,XXXXXXXXXXXX!"  
"Mirai-chan, language!" Hibari scolded, brushing wood and plaster out of her girlfriend's hair, "This is all because you threw all of those explosives everywhere!"

"HARUKA. MIRAI." Homura's voice cut through the air like an axe through a paper wall, "EXPLAIN."  
Mirai bleached, and attempted to bolt.  
Hibari, having expected this, ensnared Mirai around the waist with her arms.

"Well, Homura, it's very simple," Haruka said, stepping out from behind one of the few parts of the building that had remained standing, "I'm dating Hibari, who is Yagyuu's girlfriend, only Yagyuu is also dating Mirai, as am I."  
Homura suspected that Haruka was deliberately being confusing in order to infuriate her - and she was right.  
Being deliberately infuriating was one of Haruka's main sources of entertainment.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" Asuka shouted angrily, marching over to where Homura stood from the sidelines, "I understand that you wanted to see me, but couldn't you have waited five minutes!?"

Homura flushed a deep crimson.

However, before Homura had a chance to respond, Asuka snapped her fingers, dropping the Ninja barrier that she had raised when things had started to go sideways, throwing all present back into the real world.

And so it was that all of the restaurant patrons that afternoon saw Asuka drag Homura away by the ear.


	2. Chapter 2 Hikage X Katsuragi

Hikage looked at her hand.  
She had a 5, two 3s, a jack, and a 2.  
She bought three cards, and her hand did not improve.  
Hikage rearranged the cards in her hand in numerical order, raised the minimum, and then looked at her opponents with her well-known emotionless stare. Hikage had a stare that could freeze tea at twenty paces, but this was only a side effect. She was actually looking for tells.  
Of these, there were plenty. Emotional people were full of clues that you could read, if you knew what they were. And Hikage had spent a long time learning.

She won in the end. She always did. Having no emotions to read and being able to read others like picture books tended to have that effect.  
One of the other players flipped the table, but she gave them such an indifferent look that they cooled immediately and quietly righted it again.  
Hikage collected her winnings and went home.

Upon arriving home, Hikage opened the door to her apartment, and stepped inside. Removing her shoes, she stepped into the hall, and ducked under Katsuragi's attempted full-body hug. "Here," She said emotionlessly, half fending off Katsuragi with the suitcase she was carrying and half handing it to her, "Order Ramen with this." Katsuragi grinned, and tousled Hikage's hair as she too the case. Hikage tolerated this gesture of affection, but did not react to it.  
Hikage been "Dating" Katsuragi for a few years now, and she still didn't quite get it. Hikage understood it in that she knew it was a courtship ritual, but she didn't understand it in relation to herself.

Once Katsuragi had ordered the ramen, she and Hikage sat down on the couch to watch women's kickboxing, which was Katsuragi's second favourite thing to watch on TV.  
Hikage did not much care for/about kickboxing, and so she drifted off to sleep in the warm light of the afternoon sun. She dreamt of the time before, when she and Katsuragi still fought regularly. At first, they had been enemies, but after a while it had become… different.  
It had not been about killing each other, or even winning or losing. It was… Something they did.  
Hikage didn't understand, even when dreaming.

When Hikage awoke some time later, she found that she was lying with her head in Katsuragi's lap, and that a blanket had been draped over her. It was very warm.  
Hikage closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Asuka X Homura pt2

Homura was incandescent.  
Asuka had dragged Homura to a nearby parking lot, and instead of transforming, she'd just gotten angry.

Homura tried to salvage the situation.  
"Auska! Today we-"

"You've been saying that for a decade, Homura-chan," Asuka huffed in annoyance, "If you want to spend time with me, just say so!"

"TH- I- NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Homura roared in a mixture of embarrassment and rage.  
"Well then, I'm leaving," Asuka said stiffly, and she turned to walk away.

Homura panicked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Wait!" She shouted, turning and running after Asuka, "I-"  
"Yes? Asuka asked sharply, turning on her heel and staring at Homura with a piercing gaze.

Homura froze.

"If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, then I'm leaving," Asuka said, and she turned away again.  
Somewhere in Homura's brain, an alarm bell went off, and she realized that she was dangerously close to screwing something up.  
Unfortunately for Homura's brain, it had forgotten that she was an idiot.  
"What's your problem anyway!" She shouted at Asuka's retreating back, "You scared I'll beat you?"

Asuka almost turned around at this, but the words of her friend Yumi echoed in her mind: "Play hard to get."  
Yumi hadn't explained _why_ Asuka was supposed to do this, except for saying that it would help her become "Better friends with Homura-Chan".  
…Asuka was not that bright either.

"I'm busy now, Homura-Chan", Asuka said without turning around, "Come to my place this evening. You can challenge me then."

"WHAT!?" Homura shrieked in horrified surprise, flushing violently, "I'm not asking you on a date, I'm challenging you to duel!"  
It was then that Asuka had an idea.  
Asuka had wanted to be better friends with Homura ever since she'd met her a decade ago, and yet she'd never managed to accomplish this.  
A date might be just the thing to fix this. After all, Yagyuu-Chan and Hibari-Chan went on dates all the time, and they got along so well they lived together.  
Since Asuka knew Homura well enough to know that Homura was unlikely in the extreme to accept an invitation on a date, Asuka realized she'd have to be clever.

"Well, take me on a date, and then if I'm satisfied, I'll fight with you," Asuka said, rounding on Homura, "That is, if you think you can do it."  
"I don't think you can," Asuka said, putting her hands on her hips, "I bet you'll go to other people for advice and then carry it out without actually putting any thought into it."

Homura was indignent.  
"That's not true! She shouted reflexively, pointing angrily at Asuka, "You wait! You're going to have a great time and then I'm going to destroy you!"

It was not until after Asuka left that Homura realized she had been tricked.


	4. Chapter 4 Hikage X Katsuragi pt2

Hikage leaned backwards just in time to avoid the tip of Katsuragi's boot as the latter performed a lighting fast high kick. Hikage then lunged forward, and tried to stab Katsuragi in the belly. Of course, as there was a ninja barrier up, and both of them were in henshin mode, there was no real danger to either of them, but then they hadn't fought with the intent to kill since… Hikage couldn't remember. And honestly, it didn't matter. The fact that these fights had gone from life and death to something they just did together wasn't important. It just… was.

Katsuragi easily dodged the attempted stab, twisting out of the way and flipping onto her hands, swinging both boots upwards towards Hikage's chin as she did so. Again, Hikage swayed out of the way, like a tree in the wind.

Katsuragi started twirling around on her hands, her feet lashing out like a tornado, and Hikage's heart began to race, her vision narrowing and her thoughts fading away. She and Katsuragi began to fight for real - Not to kill, but to see who was better. The pair of them moved like dancers, gracefully moving gracefully like the breeze and striking like lightning.

With each blow exchanged they became faster and more vicious until their passions finally exploded.

And then they stopped and made love, just as they always did when the fight got too intense. Fighting was really just a form of foreplay at this point; Something they did to get excited.

Katsuragi topped, as she always did. Hikage on the other hand, just relaxed her body and gave herself over to her lover. Katsuragi was very skilled, and enjoyed giving more than receiving anyway, so it did not really matter.  
This is not to say that Hikage did not do her part; It was just that even when doing so, she followed Katsuragi's instructions.

"Sometimes I worry that you're just indulging me when we do that," Katsuragi said, wrapping her arms about Hikage's waist. They were in the bath now, as both combat and sex inevitably led to sweat. Hikage was seated in between Katsuragi's legs, her head resting on Katsuragi's chest.

"Don't," Hike replied blandly, "I have no emotions, but I still need sex."

Katsuragi nodded to herself, and Hikage sensed by her lover's restlessness that the blonde was troubled.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up over her shoulder, and Katsuragi blushed.

"You…that is I do…well," She began awkwardly.

"I came, yes," Hikage said, turning back to face forwards again.

"…Really?" Katsuragi mumbled, and Hikage realized that Katsuragi was in need of firm reassurance.

Hikage re-positioned herself to face the blonde, her legs hooked over Kasuragi's hips. Putting her hands on her lover's shoulders, she said in a level tone, "There are not many people can give me what you do while being accepting of my differences." "We fit together well, Katsuragi," She finished, kissing her gently.

"That we do, my love," Katsuragi replied, pulling Hikage close, "That we do."


End file.
